Thank You
by Iggity
Summary: All Hermione wanted was to thank him. Instead, she got a friendship. DH spoilers.


This will contain Deathly Hallows spoilers. It takes place (obviously) after Deathly Hallows.

It does contain some Ron/Hermione romance, but it is first and foremost a Draco/Hermione friendship fic. I never thought that a Draco/Hermione story could be so damn friendship...ish. But that's just my opinion.

Anyway. Enjoy, and please, _please_, let me know whether you think Draco was too happy or not. It's my first time writing Draco, and I have no idea whether he's in character or not.

****

Hermione felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her close, lips pressing against her cheek. She turned her head and smiled warmly at Ron, whose eyes were bursting with love. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

'We won,' he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

'Yeah,' Hermione said, smiling. Ron picked her up and twirled her through the air, making her squeal with laughter. He slowed to a stop, bringing Hermione's head close to his and kissing her again. Her hands cupped Ron's rough, unshaven cheeks and brought his mouth closer to hers. Cheers were heard, and the two broke apart, confused. The cheers about the war being over had ended an hour earlier; what was happening?

'ABOUT TIME!' a familiar voice shouted. Hermione scanned the crowd and saw Ginny, a huge smirk on her face. Hermione felt herself blush and looked at Ron, whose ears were a bright red colour. They caught each other's eye and they burst out laughing. Ron turned to Ginny and the people around her.

'Sod off,' he said. Then he grabbed Hermione and kissed her again. She kissed him back and when they pulled away, applause filled the hall. Hermione blushed a little more, but when she looked into the crowd, she saw Draco Malfoy standing in the back, sulking, and her blush disappeared. Their eyes locked and he gave her a genuine smile. She blinked and he started to walk away. She turned to Ron, who was watching her with interest.

'I'll be back in a few minutes,' Hermione whispered. She kissed Ron's cheek and dashed off through the crowd, determined to catch up with Draco. He rounded the corner and Hermione ran after him.

'Malfoy!' she shouted. He stopped and turned his head.

'What?' he growled. She stopped in front of him and forced him to turn around. He sneered.

'Dumping Weasel-Bee already?' he mocked. Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment.

'Honestly, Draco, you need new material,' she said. He folded his arms over his chest and lent against the stone wall, watching her.

'Was there any real reason as to why you followed me?' he drawled. Hermione swallowed.

'Yes, there was,' she said. 'I...I just wanted to say...thank you.'

'What for, Granger?' he sneered. Hermione took a breath.

'For...for trying to save us at your house,' she said softly. 'I...we all appreciate it.' Draco's sneer vanished.

'I never wanted to be a Death Eater,' he mumbled, sliding down the wall. Hermione sat beside him.

'Then why did you become one?' she asked gently. He sighed and let his head roll back and lean against the wall.

'To make Father proud, I suppose,' he muttered. 'Damn Pureblood nonsense. He was so bloody obsessed with ridding the world of anyone other than Purebloods.'

'Well, Draco, I think we all got that vibe from your father,' Hermione said, sounding disgusted. Draco nodded, his eyes closed.

'It was disgusting,' he choked out. 'And I honestly didn't realize it until I was sent to kill Dumbledore.'

'But you couldn't, could you?' she asked. Draco opened his eyes and looked at her.

'No. No, I couldn't,' he said.

'Because you finally realized just how insane it was?' Hermione asked. Draco nodded, and the two sat in silence for a couple seconds.

'Hermione,' he said, and she jumped at his use of her first name.

'Yes, Draco?' she asked. He looked her right in the eyes.

'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I'm sorry for every hateful thing that I ever uttered about you. I'm sorry for all the times I called you a Mudblood, all the times I made fun of you in front of everyone.' Hermione sighed and reached out for Draco's hand. His hand met hers half way and he gripped her fingers.

'I forgive you,' she whispered. Draco swallowed and Hermione moved closer to him.

'You might forgive me, but I have no idea how much I hurt you,' he murmured. Hermione gripped his hand a little harder.

'You didn't hurt me that much,' she said. 'I just brushed it off. Silly little words to me.'

'Weasley seemed to take it more offense to it than you ever did,' Draco said, smirking a little. Hermione let out a small laugh.

'Yes, well, Ron seems to be in love with me, doesn't he?' she said. Draco's smirk widened.

'How perfect,' he said. Hermione let his hand go and swatted his shoulder, a smile dancing around her lips. She stood and Draco did as well.

'I hope you keep in touch,' she said. Draco nodded.

'I suppose I will. But don't let anyone else know about this,' he said. Hermione laughed.

'Why? Still have an image to keep up?' she mocked. Draco smirked at her.

'Exactly,' he said. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.

'Thank you,' she said again. Draco hesitated for a minute before wrapping his own arms around her waist.

'I'm sorry,' he repeated. They pulled away and Hermione smiled at him.

'I already said I forgave you,' she whispered. Draco smirked.

'Well, you're welcome, then,' he said. Hermione hugged him one last time and turned to go.

'Hey, Granger,' he called. Hermione turned.

'Yeah, Malfoy?' she said. He smirked again.

'Good luck in life, eh?'

'You too,' Hermione said. And they turned and left.

She never received a letter from Draco Malfoy, despite what he said, and the next time she saw him was nineteen years later. He nodded at her and she smiled back at him as he helped his son onto the Hogwarts Express. Hermione linked arms with Ron and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and she sighed, watching Draco press a kiss to his child's blonde hair. The whistle blew and the train left the station. Rose hung her head out the window and waved to Hermione and Ron, who waved back until the train rounded the first corner. Hermione watched in amazement as Draco pecked his wife on the cheek before turning and walking directly towards her.

'Hermione,' he said. Hermione smiled.

'Hello, Draco,' she said. He held his arms open and she chuckled before stepping close to him, giving him a hug.

'How've you been?' he asked when they stepped away from each other.

'Quite well,' she said. 'You?'

'Good,' he replied. Hermione swatted him.

'You never did write,' she accused. Draco smirked.

'Never got the time,' he said. Ron cleared his throat.

'Malfoy,' he grunted. 'Why are you being so friendly to my wife?'

'Honestly, Ron,' Hermione said. 'It's not like we're having an affair.'

'Then mind telling us exactly what it is you _are_ doing?' Harry asked, his arms around Ginny's waist. Hermione sighed and looked at Draco.

'Only if he doesn't mind telling,' she said. Draco shrugged and his wife came over.

'Draco?' she asked. Draco turned.

'Sorry,' he said. 'Old schoolmates, and an old friend.'

'Which of us would be the old friend?' Ginny asked. Draco sighed.

'Hermione,' Draco replied. His wife's eyes widened.

'Granger?' she exclaimed. Hermione blinked.

'Parkinson?' she said in amazement. She looked at Draco, and Draco snickered.

'Who else?' he asked. Hermione gaped at Pansy.

'Merlin, Parkinson, you look amazing,' she said. Pansy blushed a little.

'Thank you,' she said in a snotty tone.

'You look amazing, too, Hermione,' Draco said. Hermione smiled.

'So do you. Still have the Mark?' she asked. Draco nodded.

'It won't come off,' he mumbled. Hermione nodded.

'I didn't think it would,' she said. Her shoulder was tapped and she turned to see Ron, Ginny, and Harry staring at her.

'How are you two suddenly being so nice to each other?' Harry asked. Hermione smiled and looked over at Draco.

'How about I tell these three, and you explain to Pansy?' she said. Draco nodded.

'Sounds like a plan. We should get out of here, anyway,' he said. He hugged Hermione again and then said, 'I'll write this time.'

'You better,' she said, a grin on her face. Draco smirked.

'I will,' he said. He grasped Pansy's hand and waved to the other three behind Hermione.

'Bye Draco,' Hermione called.

'See you around, Granger,' he said, winking.

'What the bloody hell was that about?' Ron asked, arms folded. Hermione smiled.

'Remember when we won the war? And I said that I'd be back in a few minutes? And I wasn't back for about half an hour?' she asked.

'Yeah,' Ron said. Hermione smiled.

'In reality, I wanted to thank him for trying to save us at Malfoy Manor,' she said. 'And we got to talking. And he just talked about everything. So I listened, and he apologized for everything hurtful he ever did.'

'Whoa, wait, backup,' Ron said. 'He _apologized_?'

'Yes.'

'Hermione, are you being serious?' Harry said. Hermione nodded.

'So what was with the hugging?' Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged.

'I hugged him when we left. I guess he figured it would be okay to hug me. Which it is,' she added, noting the look on her husband's face. Ron growled.

'I don't like it,' he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'It's fine, love,' she said to him. He looked at her for a few seconds, then sighed.

'If you're okay with it, then I suppose it's fine,' he said. Hermione smiled at him.

'You know him better than we do, Hermione,' Ginny said. Harry looked gobsmacked.

'You're joking, right? We're talking about _Draco Malfoy_ and we're just going to let it pass?'

'Harry, if you don't trust me on this, I don't know why you trusted me about anything else,' Hermione said. Harry looked like a fish out of water.

'Mum, are we going home now? I'm tired.'

Hermione looked down at little Hugo and smiled at him. She knelt down and pushed some of his hair off his forehead.

'Yes. We're going home now,' she said. Hugo held his arms out to Hermione, and she grabbed him and lifted him up, letting his arms wrap around her neck and his face lean into her neck. Ron looked at his kid and shook his head.

'A neck boy,' he said. 'I should've known.' Hermione laughed.

'Let's just go home,' she said. Ron slid his arm around Hermione's waist and they started out. Harry reached out and grabbed Hermione.

'What?' she asked him. He sighed.

'If you think he's better, than I believe you,' he muttered. Hermione smiled.

'He changed. I know it,' she said. 'And he better write this time.'

_**Finite Incantatum**_


End file.
